Flower Arrangements
by TheLoliPopKisser
Summary: HPDM smut, minor character death, boyxboy, narcissa dies and harry is there to console his lover, draco malfoy.


Harry ran into the room, his face flushed, panting hard, clothes askew. Draco was curled up on the couch crying, wailing, screaming. He had been for the last week, after his mother had died, though he still hadn't told Harry as the newly trained auror had been on raids and had been loaded with work. It had been an obscure muggle cancer that he couldn't remember the name of, her magic had masked it and they hadn't noticed until it was too late to save her.

Harry, seemingly unnoticed, crept towards his lover, he had been back from a raid when he had been informed of an incredibly large burst of accidental magic in Grimmauld place, he had rushed home, only to find a disheveled Draco weeping on the sofa.

"Dray..." He sighed, walking forward a few more steps, the blonde finally noticed him and tensed. Harry saw a black envelope in his clutches, and was tempted to guess it had been reread many times. Someone had died.

"It'll be okay, not for a while now, maybe, but you'll move on, get better, you'll live, you shouldn't let their death rule your life Dray..." He whispered, snaking his arms around the man and pulling his partner closer to him. Draco, clinging desperately to the brunette, sobbed his heart out, mumbling and spewing incoherent sentences.

"I loved her so much... She taught me how to fly Harry, how to play the piano, how to cook... She bought me my first broom, my first Crup, my first Kneazle... She held me after lucius tortured me, while i cried, like no-one other than you ever did... she was my silent protector Harry, even after Voldemort-t came back..." He whimpered, his wretched form trembling as he tried to calm down. 'so it had been his mother.' Harry pondered, looking through the letter that had fallen out of Draco's hand. He looked up at his lover, lifting his chin so as to look into his eyes.

"I'll always be here Dray... I'll always protect you. And we'll pan a beautiful and memorable funeral for her, okay? There'll be Daffodils everywhere, we'll invite Teddy, I know he'll miss her carrot cake and ice tea dates, and Dromeda, Snape, too, I know they were close, it can be near Spinner's End, you remember the fields there, and the churchyard? It can be at dawn, so no-one unwanted is there to greet us. I'll help you with this Draco, you're not alone." He murmured into his man's ear, he felt Draco shiver and their eyes locked again.

What he saw there shouldn't have surprised him, but he had gone through the same thing when Hermione and Ron had turned on him in his eighth year, when they had attacked him for withdrawing and not using his fame to his advantage, or for their's.

His Draco needed to be comforted, to be held, to be made love to, passionately, slowly, thoroughly, intensely until he couldn't remember what he was ululating about. Until all he could remember was the flower arrangements. They wouldn't cease their hold on each other for hours after this.

He didn't know when they joined at their lips, but suddenly they were melding, they were meshed together, not a strand of hair or a sheet of parchment could slip between them at that moment, and nothing at all could have made them relinquish their hold on each other.

Their lips moved in tandem, in sync, they were one, their clothed had disappeared at some point but they didn't care, that was the point, they only wanted each other, to feel each others skin with no restrictions. Harry had his fingers slicked up in mere seconds, they found Draco's awaiting and twitching hole quickly, taking no time at all to penetrate it, pumping in and out. One, Two, Scissor, Three, Four, he didn't want to hurt his man after all, and he was well known for being large, in many ways. Their were gasping for breathing harshly, their throats raspy. He slammed home, hitting that little bundle of nerves inside the blonde that had him seeing stars.

He was sheathed fully in the grey-eyed man's cavern, it was pure warmth and heat, lust and fire in one go. He heard Draco's shocked gasp before he started to slowly thrust itno him, gripping the other's hips firmly enough to leave bruises.

"Fuck, Dray! Oh, i'll make you feel so good, Draco, i'll make it better for you!" he kept up a running mantra, whispering feverent reassurances and dirty phrases into is lovers ear, and inwardly smirked as he felt a shudder of lust run through the paler man's body. As he pounded into him, hitting his sweet spot with every thrust, Draco was trying not to think, trying only to feel as he was mercilessly fucked into the couch, into the floor, into the wall, as Harry's bug cock filled him in so many ways and everytime he thrusted it went deeper, hitting _that_ thing inside him that made him feel like he was soaring.

"You, ung, can't... make it bettter, than thiiisss! Harry!" Draco groaned, thrusting upwards just as violently, his legs coming to wrap around the brunettes waist, impaling himself further onto his lovers length.

All too soon they were coming, shuddering and moaning and screaming each others names, as Harry hit Draco's prostate for the last time that night. The blondes unconsciously clenching and clamping down, almost painfully on Harry's thick, long cock, bringing his partner to orgasm. They rode out their highs, laying there for awhile, catching their breath, slowing down their erratic heartbeats. It was only after five minutes when Harry heard draco chuckle that he got worried.

"We'll need more than Daffodils, love, lilies and Pansies and Petunias and Amaryllis - for your grandma - to celebrate all the women in our lives that have saved us in one way or another." His facial expression was ecstatic, but his eyes held a somber quality, "I love you, you know that righ..." He trailed of as he fell asleep.

"I love you, too." Flower arrangements. indeed.

* * *

**I was completely _bored_ out of my mind and i couldn't think of _anything_ for my other story and so this came about, enjoy and have a DRARRY cookie, if you review! xxx**


End file.
